Reflections
by anothercarly
Summary: Put me on the shelf; discipline myself, To let the sparks die out. Shattering anything That has reflections of you.
1. Chapter 1

So, it happened like this:

Here I am, Eighteen Year Old Scarlett Montgomery, locked in a fucking basement with the humans of two vampires on a rescue mission for the Vampire Sheriff of Dallas.

So, how did this even happen? Good question. Call it being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Call it having parents that are fucking prejudiced and homicidal psychopaths.

Here I was, visiting my freakish parents who I just thought were a part of some weird religion that didn't like vampires. I mean, everyone's got super racist parents, right? Apparently it's just me. Anyway, the ever lovely Steve and Sarah Newlin had me waiting around for the 'rents, and I was wandering around the church, people watching, exploring, trying not to implode from the shear ignorance of everybody there. And then I saw something I really shouldn't have seen. Steve Newlin and Gabe were forcing two people, a man and a woman, into the basement, clearly against their wills. And, obviously, yet idiotically, I protested.

"Steve! What the hell are you doing? Stop!"

Within a moment, I was being forced into the basement as well.

* * *

><p>"So, we might as well get to know each other while we're down here in the basement of these psychopaths." I remarked to the couple as I leaned back in a chair pushed in the corner of the cell, feet propped on a box.<p>

They said nothing.

"Fine. I'll start. I'm Scarlett Montgomery, eighteen, freshman at UTexas, majoring in Public Affairs, here visiting my idiotic parents. I'm _not _a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, if that's what you're worried about. Can't stand 'em, actually. And I'm guessing that if you're down here, they don't like you much. So, that leads me to believe that you're not here to be "one of us," I remarked sarcastically. "All I know is that I'm locked in this damn basement with no where to piss because I caught _you two _being forced down here. So, care to explain?" I smirked. "I'm obnoxious in captivity."

The blonde woman looked me over and grimaced. "I'm Sookie," she said offering her hand, "And this is Hugo." She gestured to the man, who was pacing the floor. "And I think I can trust you."

"Sookie, don't tell her anything!" Hugo protested.

"Hugo, her parents are members of the Fellowship. If anybody can, will, give us information, it's her," Sookie explained. "We were...sent here to find the Sheriff of Dallas. Do you know anything about that?"

"I had heard he was missing. A few of my friends at school are vampires: they mentioned it. Why would the be here?"

"We have it on good authority that the Fellowship may have kidnapped him."

This didn't make any sense. One: the Fellowship was wacky, rude, nasty, but not cruel-

"They're a little more cruel than you might think. They did throw you in the basement."

"How did you-"

"I'm a telepath." She shrugged. "You'll get over it. Anyway, do you know where they might keep him?"

"I've been here my fair share of times, and if they're keeping him, he's down here," I explained, still dumbfounded. "But anything they could keep him in would be destroyed by now. He _is _the Sheriff of Dallas. I doubt anyone here could have captured him. The people around here aren't exactly the brightest, or strongest, for that matter."

"He has to be down here. We're sure of it," Sookie assured me.

I looked at her full of doubt. Did my parents have anything to do with this?

"Most likely."

I sat in silence for a moment.

"Okay. So, let's say he's down here. That's a massive problem, for everyone. God knows that if he's down here, it can't be for any good reason. And if anything happens to the Sheriff of Dallas, hell will break loose. There will be complete war on humankind. It would be a personal act of terrorism to the vampires of Texas. So, what are we going to do to fix this?"

"I don't think there is fixing it," Hugo said. "We were sold out here. They knew we were coming. Which means someone in the nest sold us out."

"Doubt it," I laughed in disbelief. "What do you two know about vampires, anyway?"

"We're both dating one."

"Not the same one, I hope." I laughed. "You two obviously don't know _enough _about vamps. I live in Austin and Dallas: next to New York and LA, you don't get more interactions with 'em. Plus, I have to take a mandatory class on vampire law for my prelaw degree. To go against the Sheriff is unheard of: it doesn't happen. Vampires aren't as traitorous as we are." Hugo had a weird look.

"I bet it was Stan. He was so anxious to declare war on the Fellowship he could have easily sold us out as an excuse."

"Do you here what you're saying right now?" Scarlett asked. "You're dating vampires. That doesn't make you experts. I want to get out of here-so we're going to follow me lead, okay?"

* * *

><p>"I'm so scared," I cried. "Stay away from me!" I shouted as Sookie neared me.<p>

Right on cue, Steve descended the stairs with Gabe trailing him.

"Steve! Please let me out of here!" I gripped the bars. "They're saying there's-there's a vampire down here. Is that true? I don't want to die."

"No need to worry, Scarlett! He's all locked up." Steve grinned with that odd Southern twang of his. I almost vomitted at the sound of the cheeriness of his voice. "Sorry we locked ya down here, Sweetheart. We just needed a minute to figure things out. Rest assured, your folks promised us you wouldn't do any harm to our operation."

"I didn't know that these were. . ." I looked back at the two of them and whispered, "sympathizers." Steve's eyes widened and nodded. "And we know you aren't one of those, Scarlett. We'll get you out of here right away!"

But just as he opened the gate and began to let me out, his face changed to one of malice as he pushed me back into the cell and locked it.

"Oh you little bitch. You thought you could fool me, didn't you? Well, not anymore! Now I know you're just a fang-banger like the rest of 'em."

I was scared now. I don't know how he figured I was lying, but he did. And if I couldn't outsmart him- well, that was the only strategy I ever had. I was scared.

"They're comin for us, you know?" Sookie remarked, changing the subject, trying to give me hope, presumably.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought. Figure'd a pretty girl like you'd have a vamp runnin' off to her rescue. Actually, we were kind hopin' for it, right Gabe?"

Gabe had always scared me.

"Yes, sir. Bring it on."

"Yeah, we're ready for him. We've been ready for a long time."

"You're gonna get yourself killed. That's not a threat: it's a fact." Sookie argued.

"She's right," I remarked. "You just pissed off an entire faction of vampires. Your people are going to die. Is that what you want?"

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't they, with their... with their glamoring and their empty promises and their evil blood," Steve told her in his usual patronizing, condescending tone.

"You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you." Well, I couldn't disagree.

"Oh, I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-lovin' media makes me out to be." I scoffed. So did Sookie as she uttered a few words of disbelief. "All I want from you is a couple of answers, and then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way."

"What do you want to know?" asked Hugo.

"Don't do it," I warned, almost as an order. "Don't jeopardize your integrity for some grits and a ticket out."

Hugo looked at Sookie. "Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Hugo Ayers. "

"Stop it!"

"We were sent here by the vampires of Area Nine to find their sheriff."

"Fuck," I whispered.

And then Steve looked at Sookie with the same disgusted realization he had when he pushed me back in the cell. He asked her if she was related to some guy named Jason, and then he left. Just like that.

"Nice work," Sookie told Hugo.

"We sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can go on and play damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another, I'm getting' us out of here."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hugo, do me a favor, and shut the fuck up."

I think I liked Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how much time had passed, but Hugo was really getting on my damn nerves. I kept pacing the floor, calling out that he needed to pee. Yeah, right, as if that would work. When Sookie offered him a bottle and that we would turn around, he refused.<p>

"It's not that. I just need to get out of this cell."

And I get it. He must have been having some sort of panic attack or something, but that wouldn't convince our psycho captors of anything.

Sookie grabbed him, trying to get him to calm down. But then she went into some sort of trance, and removed her hand.

"You. You're the traitor."

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Hugo looked at Sookie. "I used to be just like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed, and the sex was... amazing. The best I ev... well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful."

"Ew..."

"I'm no addict," Sookie argued.

"I used to be just like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed, and the sex was... amazing. The best I ev... well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful."

"Who's this asshole?" I laughed angrily. "There's this really great invention, called fucking breaking up with someone. No, instead, like the selfish idiot you are, you sell out your girlfriend, who trusted you, you sell out Sookie, who trusted you, and you went to find refuge at the Fellowship of the Sun, the most hateful, and you know, homicidal, group since the KKK! The Westboro Baptist Church! And what? Because you couldn't control yourself?"

"I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together as equals. But see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me." He turned to plea to Sookie. "The same way that Bill's been using you."

"Holy shit! Did it ever occur to you that she didn't change you because being a vampire is kind of shitty? Do you know the statistics of newborn vampires who face depression and meet the sun?"

"Come on, Sookie."

"Bill isn't like that," She spoke solemnly.

"I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. I mean, a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Don't speak to her like that."

"All they care about is their own kind. That's why I joined the Fellowship."

Sookie and I must have been on the same page. "So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here? Face it, Hugo. You're nothin' but a fangbangin' traitor to them," She said with a smirk.

And then he started yelling for Gabe.

* * *

><p>Even more time had passed. Hugo was hopeless. I was hopeless. Sookie was barely holding on.<p>

"You okay, Scarlett?" Sookie asked me.

"I'm scared, Sookie."

"Scarlett, you're gonna be okay. My friends, they're coming. I sent them a message."

"They're coming to rescue you and the Sheriff, Sookie. And now that they know the Sheriff is down here? They're going to declare war. Sookie, I don't want my parents to die. I know, they're crazy, but- they don't deserve to die. None of these people do. They're just brainwashed."

"I know. I know. I won't let that happen. I'm sorry," she assured me.

And then Gabe came down. He looked like he had been in a fight.

"Gabe. What happened to your face? Listen, she knows everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down with a goddamn mind reader. I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now."

Gabe punch him in the face. I shrank back.

Like I said, Gabe had always scared me.

"You want protection, you fangbangin' sack of shit? How's that for protection, huh? Here's a little more protection for ya!"

"Stop it!" Sookie shrieked.

Gabe turned back to her and grabbed her. "You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? That's what you think, huh?"

"Get off of her!" I protested against my fear.

Gabe turned to me in a fit of rage. I saw nothing but craziness in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for this, ever since you first strolled in with your parents as a pretty sixteen year old." He advanced on me. I didn't know what to do.

Sookie tried to push him away, but he attacked her, rendering unable to stop him from what he was about to do.

He knocked me to the ground and started to rip of my clothes. Everything was a daze. I was crying. Screaming for help.

"Scream for me, Baby."

But he was the one screaming when someone ripped him off of me.

"Godric?" Sookie asked.

"Godric! It's me!" He yelled.

And then the vampire killed him.

He looked at Sookie. "You should not have come."

"Is this- is this him?" I asked, still very afraid from what happened before. Still in shock.

She nodded.

"You, are you okay?" He moved towards me. I involuntarily shrank back. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm sorry you were pulled into this. I'm sorry it came to this."

Sookie moved to help me put my clothes back on, as I was to emotionally drained to do it myself. Even though Sookie was incredibly hurt.

"He-he hurt you. I'm sorry." I told her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it," she corrected me.

And then we heard screams.

"Bill!" She shouted.

Godric shook his head. "No." He closed his eyes. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

A blonde vampire appeared. "Godric." He knelt.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." He remarked.

"I had no other choice. These savages they... they seek to destroy you." He argued.

"I'm aware of what they've planned," he spoke in a soft, yet commanding tone. "This one betrayed you." He pointed to Hugo.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us," Sookie explained.

The vampire turned his attention to Godric.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" I would be lying if I said I didn't feel at least slightly threatened.

"I require very little blood anymore," he replied as alarms started to sound. "Save the humans." He told the vampire I could only assume was his progeny. He looked at Sookie. "Go with him." And then he looked to me. "You don't need to be afraid of Eric. He will keep you safe."

"I refuse to leave your side-" Eric began.

"I can take care of myself."

Sookie, always the voice of reason, grabbed Eric's attention. "Come on! We have to go."

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go!"

Eric reluctantly ushered us out of the room as we began to look for an escape. "Scarlett, can you get us out of here?"

"I can try," I muttered softly. "They'll gave guards at every door. We don't need that kind of attention."

Then we heard Steve's booming country voice on the loudspeaker, only confirming my suspicion. "Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them to our classroom buildings. Men, and able-bodied women, security personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel. Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church, but safely evacuate the building now. Brothers and sisters, the hour is upon us!"

"We can escape with the crowd," Sookie suggested.

"I need to find my parents," I told her. "Follow the crowds, they should get you to an exit-"

"You aren't going anywhere," Eric commanded. "My maker told me to get you out of here safely. That's what I'm going to do."

"He is your maker!" Sookie shouted.

Eric looked at her. "Don't use words you don't understand."

"Why didn't you bring Bill?"

"His affection for you would have clouded his judgement. He would have slaughtered every child in here to get you out."

"We don't have time for this!" I shouted in frustration. "It's only a matter of time before the rest of Area 9 shows up to slaughter everyone here. We need to get you the fuck out of here, Sookie, and I need to make sure my parents don't die because they're idiots."

I was stressed and exhausted.

"Are you saying that your parents are members of the Fellowship?" Eric growled.

"Eric, she's not a part of this!" Sookie scolded.

"They didn't, they couldn't have, I don't think they had a part in taking your maker. They-they wouldn't. I need to find them." My judgement was starting to fade. I looked over to the exit. Brent and Kyle were over there. "I can get us out of here."

Before Sookie could stop me I raced over to them.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here?"

"Scarlett, you look hurt. We've gotta get you outta here before the fanger gets here."

And then, ruining my plan, Eric strolls up and tries to convince the two that he's here to help. I backed him up, saying that he was one of the new recruits. Eric tried to glamor them into getting rid of their stakes, and Kyle saw and tried to stake him. Before he got a chance I nailed him in the crotch and ripped the stake out of his hands. Eric handled Brent. When Rich came out of no where and tried to stake him, Eric came near close to killing him, but Sookie stopped him.

"Thanks for ruining the plan. We can't go out this way: those are wooden arrows. We can go through the sanctuary."

I led them through the church into the the chapel area.

"The exit is back there."

"There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

Members of the Fellowship of the Sun entered. Some that I've known forever, and none of them would think twice about killing the vampire who was trying to save me and Sookie.

"Steve, this needs to stop." I pleaded.

"Poor Scarlett. They've twisted your mind so much, haven't they? I'm sure we can fix you right back up in no time! It would be such a waste to have to kill you."

"Did you just threaten me?"

I went to make a move out of instinct, but Sookie grabbed my shoulder.

"Your parents can't save you now, little Scarlett. If they saw what has become of you they wouldn't mind puttin' and end to you at all."

"Not every member of the Fellowship is as murderous as you are. Not everyone is as willing to let their own kind die like you." I looked around at the people in the room. "He is willing to let all of you die for his agenda! Don't you see what's going on here?"

"The war has already begun, you whore's of satan!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help," Sookie argued.

"Any vampire would do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here!" He pointed at Eric.

"The hell you do!" I shouted back. Eric shook his head and looked at Sookie. "I'll be fine." And like an idiot, he walked towards the altar.

Now, it wasn't as if I was ultra-concerned with Eric's life. I mean, I don't which death upon anyone, but I'd only known him for like, three minutes. No, I was worried about the message it would send. Allowing the Fellowship to win this round would send a message to hateful groups everywhere that their acts of terrorism worked. And that's not something I could risk.

"You see? Justice as our Lord our Savior was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" Steve shouted as his little minions chained Eric to the table. He was groaning in pain as his skinned burned. It was painful to watch; I couldn't imagine how it must have felt.

"Sookie, we can't let this happen."

"This is crazy! How do people listen to him?"

"It isn't what he's saying; it's how he's saying it. Brainwashing isn't as hard as you think it is," I explained bitterly.

I looked around at the people. I tried one last time to reason with them.

"Everyone! Listen! I've known you for years. You know I wouldn't lie to you. I care about you. Steve doesn't. All Steve cares about is vengeance. Wrath. And may I remind you that wrath is one of the seven deadly sins. The sheriff is out. His people will be here in any moment, and they will kill you. You have to leave while you can. Please! Just leave," I begged. I was still looking for my parents. They were no where to be seen.

"Don't listen to her lies! Just as the serpent tempted Eve in the Garden, she tempts you!"

"The serpent wasn't lying, either!" I fought back.

"Stop!" Eric shouted. "I, I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girls' as well."

As noble as that offer was, no good deed goes unpunished.

"That's noble. But your little friend is just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves our mercy! Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together," he remarked as he looked at Eric. He then walked towards Sookie. I tried my best to stand in front of her. "Hope this marshmallow will roast up nicely."

"Don't you dare-"

But everything stopped as the door opened.

"Sookie!"

Then Steve pointed a gun at Sookie. My eyes widened. I was still being held by Fellowship members.

"One more step, vampire, and the girl dies."

"That's MURDER!"

"If you shoot her, everybody here will die," he threatened. "Let her go."

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" He asked Sookie. He then commanded his minions to get silver chains.

"Don't! He's done nothing to you!" Sookie protested.

"They don't care, Sookie."

I was running out of hope. But then the voice of an angel gave me hope again. Well, maybe not an angel, but...

"NEWLIN!" Something fired at Steve's hand, causing him to drop the gun. It was only inches away from me. "Let her go, fuckwad."

My captor was distracted. I donkey kicked him and elbowed him. I grabbed the gun. I held it out. Born and raised in Dallas, I knew how to handle a gun. I've had _first dates _at the shooting range.

Bill went to save Sookie, and I went to unchain Eric. I pointed the gun at anyone who tried to get in my way. "Try and fucking stop me."

And someone did, idiotically. So I fired a warning shot.

I ripped the chains off of Eric and kept the gun in front of me. But Eric went to Steve and put his hand around his neck.

"Don't kill him," Sookie begged.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Shouted the angel from above.

"Eric, that's not a wise move. It'll only make people hate you more. It'll _validate _their hatred."

"Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die."

The members looked at him in shock.

"I told you. I told you he was willing to sacrifice you. Get out while you can!"

And then my worst fear came true. The entire nest of Dallas entered the sanctuary. "Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

"Murderer!" Steve cried.

"Oh, God."

The leader of the group, adorned in a cowboy hat and an unsavory attitude spoke again. "Destroy them. All of them."

"Do NOT destroy all of them," I instinctively muttered. I was stuck. Frozen. So much was happening, so fast. So much chaos. People were going to die and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

And then the voice of a real angel spoke. Not the "Steve Newlin, fuckwad," guy, but a voice that could have passed for a real deity standing on the balcony, light shining behind him.

"Enough."

Everyone looked up at Godric and stopped.

"You came for me I assume, Underling."

Cowboy nodded. "Yes, Sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see ? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

If only it were that easy.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me."

"Do NOT!" I replied.

"Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." He meant something by that; I just don't know what it was. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness? That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

And just like that, he was able to say what I'd been trying to explain. And people listened to him. An overwhelming feeling of catharsis passed over me. But with this catharsis came the results of the mental strain I had experienced the passed day.

I knew one thing: I needed to find my parents.

As people began filing out of the sanctuary, I began my hunt. But I was stopped.

"Scarlett? Could I speak with you for a moment?"

It was Godric. "Oh, uh, of course."

I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is that why you're still holding onto the gun for dear life."

I looked at my hands. I didn't even realize I was still holding it.

"I, I didn't realize-"

"I know." He nodded, offering his hand. I gave it to him. "I wanted to apologize again for your involvement. I heard everything down there. You didn't deserve to be a part of this."

"No harm done," I assured him, even though I knew it was a lie.

"You and I both know that's not true." I knew what he was insinuating, but I didn't want to think about it.

"No, it's fine. You saved me. Thank you for that, by the way."

"You don't need to thank me."

Silence.

"Um, what is it that you needed? I really don't mean to be rude, but I need to find my parents."

"They're at home. Safe and sound."

"How do you know that?"

"I found them and glamoured them to go home. They're fine."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, amazed and incredulous.

"It was the least I could do. You didn't deserve to be pulled into this like you were. It was no trouble."

"Thank you so much. I was so worried about them."

"I know." He nodded.

Godric was young. Well, looked young. He could be ages old for all I knew. There was something frighteningly calm about him, and something saddeningly solemn about him as well.

"If you would, I would like you to come to a gathering at my nest this evening. It would not only be a gesture of my appreciation, but also a statement of solidarity between the vampires and the humans. And since your ties with the Fellowship are so close. . ."

"Is it a good idea to have someone so close with the Fellowship there?"

"You don't need to fear anyone there. I assure you, you will be completely safe. They know the role you played."

Godric is not someone I wanted to say no to.

So I agreed.

* * *

><p>"Scarlett, correct?"<p>

It was Eric.

"Yeah."

"What are _you _doing here?" It wasn't malicious or threatening. It was curious, astonished, like seeing an old acquaintance after years.

"The Sheriff," using his name made me uncomfortable, "he asked me here. He said it would promote solidarity or something. I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the kind of person I'd like to say no to."

"Smart girl. How did you get into this whole mess anyway?"

Eric was't someone I'd exactly like to be making conversation with, but it's not like I was about to walk away. "I was waiting for my parents and I saw them put Sookie and Hugo in the basement. That didn't exactly seem normal so... wrong place at the wrong time, I guess."

Eric seemed like the kind of guy who enjoyed when he was making you uncomfortable. He seemed to be enjoying this right now.

He grinned, said an awkward goodbye, and sauntered off.

The "gathering" continued with my wandering amidst the crowd, sticking mainly to myself and speaking to no one. I know this isn't exactly the solidarity Godric wanted, but what could I do? I was physically and emotionally exhausted, and also afraid. Instinctively I think I wandered close to the entrance. I don't know. It made me feel better. It shouldn't have, though.

A man walked through the door. It wasn't any man, though. It was Luke McDonald. Member of the Fellowship. I had known him for years.

I walked over to him as fast as I could.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Scarlett, I'm willing to ignore your association with these fangers if you leave now. I've known you a while. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Luke, these people aren't going to hurt me. But they might hurt you."

"Fine, you wanna stay here? Go ahead. Excuse me, everyone!" He yelled. "If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

I watched him open his jacket. It was a bomb. I don't know what I was thinking, but a jumped forward to try and stop him. I didn't make it in time. Had had all ready pressed the button.

All I could feel was fire.


	2. Long Time Traveller

_Farewell kind friends whose tender care_  
><em>Has long engaged my love;<em>  
><em>Your fond embrace I now exchange<em>  
><em>For better friends above.<em>

_I'm a long time travelling here below._

_**Ringing.** That's all I heard._

The room was in disarray as the people of the room tried to collect their graces. People were dead. People were injured.

_Fire. That's all I felt. That and what seemed like being crushed under the weight of god knows what._

Godric, the owner of the house, the leader of the nest, the Sheriff of the Area, was in disarray. As soon as that man from the Fellowship threatened him, he saw Scarlett Montgomery right behind him, a look of pure fear in her eyes. When he opened his jacket, she foolishly went and tried to stop him. Then he detonated it. She was so close behind him. She would die, because Godric was foolish enough to invited her to his nest, and because she was foolish enough to think she would make a difference.

In an instant he was covering her, but it wasn't soon enough. She had already been badly inured. She wouldn't survive unless he did something.

It was his fault she was here. It was his fault that she was involved in any of this. It would be _his fault _if she died. He could not allow another innocent human to die at his hands. Those days were behind him.

After a moment of contemplation, he decided his only option was to feed her his blood. Without it, she would surely die.

He bit his wrist and forced her mouth open, dripping it in. He fed her just enough so that she would survive. He sighed in relief. He left her after ensuring her safety. He was Sheriff. He had to lead his nest through this.

* * *

><p>I woke up in that damn church basement. Was all of that a dream? Could I still be down here? Or Luke, did he have something to do with it? Did someone take me back here?<p>

"Scarlett." It was Godric.

"Oh, God. Godric, what am I doing back down here?"

"They took you again. But it's okay, I'm going to save you."

He moved closer to me. Only then did I realize that we was wearing nothing but sheer white pants, yet not shirt.

He put his hand on my elbow, but started to move it up.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" I protested.

"Scarlett, you and I both know how you feel about me." He took a step closer. My judgement told me to back away, but my body thought differently.

And then, it snapped back into sensibility. He grabbed my wrist tightly and led me out of the cellar and up the stairs. However, at the top of the stairs wasn't the hallways I remembered. It was a bedroom.

Next thing I knew, we were both on the bed, nude...well, you know.

And then I woke up.

I was in a different bed. Alone, thank God.

"Holy shit."

That dream. Unacceptable.

Godric threatened me. I had never _ever _felt anything like that towards him. I was angry at myself, my subconscious, for going there.

I pushed those thoughts aside for a moment, though. Where the hell was I? And why the hell was I here?

I thought back as far as I could. Godric's party...Luke...the bomb.

Oh, God.

I was so close. How am I not dead?

I ran to the toilet and threw up. I don't know why. It must have just been the stress taking its toll. My near death, that god forsaken dream.

I looked around the room for some answers. I found the standard hotel booklet. Hotel Carmilla, the vampire friendly hotel. That makes sense after what happened last night, but that's about all that does.

I looked at the clock on the table by the bed. 2:43 in the morning.

And then a knock on the door.

"Oh, Godric," I said quietly.

"Scarlett. I think we need to talk."

My emotions at that point were a combination of fear and discomfort. I didn't exactly want to talk to him, but I sure as hell wasn't about to say no.

"You don't need to be afraid of me."

"I'm not. Um, let's talk? Out here. Out here is better." I put the latch in the door so I could get back into the room and closed it. I was not about being in a bedroom alone with Godric.

He nodded and gestured for us to walk.

"What exactly happened last night? Is everyone okay?"

"There were a few casualties," he remarked, "but it could have been worse."

I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"This is going to sound kind of strange, but how exactly am I alive? I was inches away from Luke when he detonated the bomb. I should be dead."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about. It was very foolish of you to try and stop him."

"I know," I confessed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just-I thought of how many people he could hurt. My instincts kicked in, I guess."

"It was also very foolish of me to ask you to attend that gathering. If I hadn't asked you there, you would not have been caught in the crossfire. I'm very sorry for that. To answer your question, you were sure to die. I was able to shield your body, but it was too late. You were too hurt. I had no choice but to feed you my blood."

"You saved my life?"

"I put you in danger. I could not let you die because you were once more in the wrong pace at the wrong time." He didn't exactly see it as saving my life. "You have a right to know the side effects of blood exchange. When a human ingests a vampire's blood, especially one of a vampire as old as I am, she experiences heightened emotions, senses, strength. The vampire will always be able to find the human, and feel her emotions as well," he explained. So Godric probably knew about my stupid dream. That and every stupid emotion I would ever feel. "Which is how I know that you're so uncomfortable right now. For that, I apologize. Another effect is feeling of sexual desire. Often the human will feel sensual toward the vampire, often manifested in dreams. Don't worry, it's natural."

"It's a side effect? Sex dreams are just a side effect?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Thank god," I sighed. "That explains...holy shit. Jesus. . ."

He grinned slightly. Slightly.

"Not to worry, Scarlett," he looked down on me almost patronizingly. With his age, I didn't blame him. "We brought you here until you woke. You slept the rest of the night and throughout the day. I do suggest, however, that you stay here, at least for a little while. The Fellowship of the Sun knows of your involvement with the vampire community. As we've seen, they have a tendency to be wrathful, and I would not want you to get caught in the crossfire once more. All of your accommodations will be taken care of."

"You're probably right, thank you."

"You're very wise for someone as young as you are, you know," he remarked.

"I try to be."

"I admire your compassion and wisdom, Scarlett Montgomery. It surprises me, and it is hard to do that nowadays," he let out a sad smile. "Miss Stackhouse is here as well, if you would like some human company. I know you two formed some sort of bond."

And with that, he said an extremely articulate goodbye and left me.

I found Sookie Stackhouse at the bar. I made a joke about her buying me a drink. She almost agreed.

She sat and complained to me about Eric Northman, and how he had tricked her into drinking his blood. It was a massive problem to her, because apparently Eric Northman was extremely manipulative, deceptive, and "an all around a hole," as she so eloquently put it. I decided to keep Godric's giving me his blood to myself.

She also told me that later she had to go to some meeting with that Nan Flanagan lady "from the TV," and that she would have to go with Bill and Godric...and Eric.

I asked her how things with her boyfriend were, and then she just launched into another tangent about how he hasn't been speaking to her as she would have wished. I don't know. I just let her vent.

By the time she finished, it was time for her to go to that meeting. And I was alone.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed. It was nearing sunrise. I needed some air.<p>

Godric was right about the whole "heightened emotions" thing. My usual anxiety was tenfold. I needed to get out of this damn hotel.

So I went to the roof. It was kind of the thing I did. Whenever I felt stressed at school, I went to the roof of my dorm building. Something about looking down made everything else feel so small.

Much to my misfortune, going out on the roof did nothing to ease my anxiety, only heighten it.

"What the hell is going on?"

Godric stood facing the near rising sun in a solemnity that was frightening.

"Scarlett. . ." He didn't know what to say. "What are you doing up here?"

"I needed some air. What are _you _doing up here? It's almost sunrise."

"I know."

Was he suggesting that. . .

No.

No,

no.

Unacceptable.

He wasn't. He couldn't be. He wouldn't.

"You're not. . ."

"Two thousand years is a long time, Scarlett," he said sadly.

I don't know why, but once the realization dawned on me, an overwhelming feeling of pain hit me.

"No, you can't be. Please."

"Please do not be upset, Scarlett. It's just my blood making you feel so strongly."

"You can't. Please."

"I am nothing to you, Scarlett. You will let go."

"The fuck I will!" I retorted, full of anger. "You gave me your blood. You know what that means. Do you know how shitty it's going to be to have wet dreams about a dead man? I will not let you do this. You do this and I will jump."

"You most certainly will not," he declared sternly. "Don't you dare suggest that."

"I won't be able to live with myself knowing I let you die, Godric. Please. Just come inside. You're sick."

"I know I'm sick, Scarlett. All vampires are. We're abominations! All we do is kill and destroy and manipulate."

"Don't say that. You're good, Godric," I pleaded. "Where's Eric? Maybe he can. . ."

"I sent him away. He would have burned with me. And I'm far from good,"

"You saved my life,"

"And I've ended many. The person you see now is a poor representation of who I've been."

"It doesn't matter who you've been!" I shouted. "Are you doing this because you're guilty? Is that why?"

Why was I crying? Why _the hell _was I crying?

"Let's do the math, then. Let's say you've done 2000 points of bad deeds. And 300 points of bad deeds. You meet the sun, it's game over. You're still 1700 points in debt. The way to make a difference in the world is not to quit, Godric. Please. Don't do this," I cried.

I knew he could feel my distress. Why didn't he care? Why did he just stand there!

"Please," I begged.

The sun was rising.

"Anything. I'll do anything. I'll help you through this. I can help. I promise."

He began to burn. I let out a cry.

Finally, it was as though he took sympathy on me, because before he could finally burn apart, something happened.

I felt burning for a minute, and then nothing. Calm.

We were inside the Hotel. And Godric was walking away from me.


End file.
